warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Basilmoon's Tale (Fanfiction)
Basilmoon's Tale ''is a Warriors fanfiction created and written by TheFauxFox. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Blizzardstar- pale white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Rockclaw- sturdy grey tom with sharp green eyes Medicine Cat: Stormsky ShadowClan Leader: Blazestar- tortoiseshell-and-white tom Deputy: Darksnow- black she-cat with light grey spots Medicine Cat: Featherscar RiverClan Leader: Ewestar- black she-cat with white spots Deputy: Blueblizzard- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a light grey belly Medicine Cat: Eveningmist- fluffy she-cat with blue eyes and grey splotches '''APPRENTICE, BUTTERFLYPAW' WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) Silverstorm- silver tabby tom with light blue eyes APPRENTICE, RAINPAW Finchfeather- black tom with white tinged around his muzzle Jayflight- grey tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes APPRENTICE, FLINTPAW Snowbreeze- pure white she-cat with blue eyes- partially deaf Goldenheart- beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICES (kits over six moons old, training to become warriors) Rainpaw- black-blue she-cat with a white belly Flintpaw- grey tabby tom with green eyes QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Milkheart- cream she-cat with brown dapples and white spots Brookbreeze- dusky brown she-cat with green eyes ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired) Brokenear- grey tabby tom with missing ears WindClan Leader: Lilystar- tortoiseshell she-cat Deputy: Swiftsnarl- black and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Berrycloud- ginger she-cat with white dapples Cats Outside Clans Lily: pale she-cat with light eyes Dusty: brown tabby tom with green eyes Basil: small tortoiseshell tom-kit with pale green eyes Story Chapter 1 Basil excitedly chased a butterfly around the barn, his body fat dragging him down a bit. "Careful Basil," his mother, Lily called. "Mom, I'm fine!" he replied, still chasing it. A large brown tabby was dozing in a nest of weeds, a few barley seeds tangled inside of it. He rolled over and continued stretching awkwardly as he slept. Lily padded over and nudged him with one paw. "Come on, Dusty," she meowed. "Get up." Dusty jerked and twitched as he slowly woke up. "Lily?" he muttered. "Yes, it's me," she growled. "Now get up," she nudged him with another paw. "We're going on a hike." Dusty's face immediately changed from completely tired to completely horrified. "No, please!" he got up, begging his mate. "Just a bit more time!" Basil watched in the corner, laughing slightly. Lily turned around and padded out of the barn, brushing her tail against Basil's small face. Dusty and Basil quickly fastened their pace and caught up with Lily, who was padding happily across the moor. The family continued to happily and confidently pad through the moor, lucky not to notice a WindClan patrol. They stopped at the gorge and noticed that the Twoleg bridge had collapsed, leaving them with no way to get across. A horrible stench had begun to hang over the air. Basil shuddered and looked at his parents. "Seems we have no way of getting past here," Dusty remarked. "Why don't we go home and relax?" he added, desperately. Lily shouldered him and her gaze flicked back to Basil. "Basil, we're going to look for an alternative route." Basil nodded and his mother continued speaking. "If anything attacks you, then screech. Screech very loudly and we will come and protect you." she finished. Basil once again nodded and his parents padded away. The horrible stench had grew fresher and Basil wrinkled his nose in disgust. A loud rustling came from the bushes and Basil warily glanced around, his legs starting to shake. All of a sudden, a stocky, large body leapt out of the bushes. It was white with a black striped muzzle and had powerful, strong shoulders. Basil suddenly realized that this must've been the creature he'd heard so much about; a badger! The badger growled and clawed at Basil with a powerful blow. Basil ducked just in time and cried an ear-splitting screech. The badger folded it's small, black ears against it's head and Basil backed into the bush. Sharp thorns dug into his fur, but Basil would much rather be pricked than killed. He heard a few pawsteps outside, followed by hissing and screeching. He guessed the cats were his parents- who else would randomly kill off a badger? Basil heard a loud thump then a few powerful pawsteps. The horrible scent had faded and become stale; Basil poked his head out of the bushes. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Lily and Dusty's bodies limp on the ground. Basil's parents had died. Chapter 2 As the day turned to night, Basil found hunger hitting him like a storm. He scavenged around the forest, until he settled down in a bush near a few triangular-shaped Twoleg nests which had been pinned to the floor. A few Twolegs sat on some logs around a fire; they were holding long sticks in their hairless pink paws, with a few odd white blobs skewed onto them. One of the Twolegs tore a bit off their white blob and chewed it; Basil did not need to know Twolegspeak to know that the Twolegs were obviously enjoying it by how much they were eating. He shuddered, trying not to think about the taste of those strange white blobs. He slowly fell asleep in his bush, curling his long, bushy tail around himself. A powerful paw nudged Basil and he blinked away his drowsiness and looked up. His heart sank as he saw two cats towering over him, their menacing faces telling him that he was not welcomed here. "Oh look, it's a kit," one of them sneered rudely. "I-I," Basil could not speak. "Lost your mother?" the other asked sarcastically. "Oh, it's heart-breaking..." his voice trailed away and both cats burst out with mrrows of laughter. "I bet he doesn't even know his own name!" one of them laughed. Suddenly, a pale cream she-cat with brown and white splotches shouldered her way past the cats. "Leave him alone, the pair of you," she growled softly. "He's frightened, can't you see?" The two cats snarled softly and relaxed the fur on their shoulders. "No need to be so hostile over a single kit," one of them sneered. The she-cat turned back to the kit without responding. "Are you alright?" she asked. Her tone was gentle and comforting. "Y-yes," Basil finally built up the courage to speak. "Good." she sat down next to him. "Now, Flintpaw?" her gaze flickered to a sturdy grey tom; one of the cats who was teasing Basil. "I'll be telling your mentor about this." Flintpaw groaned and continued to listen. "Who do you think you are? You were told to go on patrol, not bully random kits!" she snapped. Her gaze shifted to the other apprentice; a black-blue she-cat with a white belly. "And you, Rainpaw. I will also be telling your mentor." Both of the apprentices' heads drooped and they padded back to camp. The she-cat turned back to the kit. "Where are your parents?" she asked. Basil shuddered in horror as he remembered listening to the terrible screeching and snarling. "D-dead," he gulped. "Dead?" the she-cat echoed. Basil nodded solemnly, horrific thoughts drifting through his mind. "In that case, I'll take you under my care," the she-cat smiled. "My name is Milkheart and I have kits of my own." Basil's face lit up. "You'll really care for me?" Milkheart nodded and she flicked her tail. "Come on- I'll take you back to camp and present you to Ewestar." "Ewestar? Who's that?" Basil asked, curiously. "Ewestar is the leader of our clan," Milkheart began. She saw that Basil looked puzzled, so she settled down and began to explain. "Here in the forest, there are four clans of wildcats- ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. I belong to RiverClan- we mostly eat fish and we're good at swimming." Basil's eyes widened. "That sounds so cool!" he squeaked. Milkheart nodded and continued. "Every clan has a leader- the cat in charge, a deputy- the second in command, and when the leader dies, the deputy becomes the leader, and the medicine cat- the cat in charge of healing the clan. Every clan also has warriors- cats who fight and defend their clan, apprentices- cats who are training to become warriors, queens- she-cats like me who are caring for kits and lastly elders- they arewarriors, queens and medicine cats who have served their clan formerly- now they are retired." Basil felt his head spinning with all the ranks. "That's a lot," he mewed. "It might seem like a lot at first, but it's really simple once you get used to it. Now, come with me." Milkheart got up and flicked her tail again. Milkheart padded back into camp, Basil following closely behind. He looked around the camp; there were several dens scattered neatly around, and a large, tall rock in the center of the camp. Cats stopped what they were doing to look at Basil and Milkheart, their eyes narrowed suspiciously. Milkheart stopped beside the large rock and looked up. "Ewestar?" she called. At that moment, a black she-cat with white dapples came from behind the large rock. "Yes, Milkheart?" Milkheart took a deep breath. "I found Rainpaw and Flintpaw bullying this young kit in the forest," she stepped aside to reveal Basil. Ewestar eyed him suspiciously. "His parents were dead, so I brought him here- wondering if he could join RiverClan?" The cats' heads turned to Rainpaw and Flintpaw, who were in a corner, their faces flushed. One of them sneered softly and turned back to the meeting. "I see," Ewestar said, her voice humble. "So you'd like this kit to join RiverClan?" she asked. Milkheart nodded and Ewestar's paws shifted uneasily. "So, what happened to you, young kit?" Ewestar questioned Basil. Basil hastily explained the issue with the badger and his parents dying. Ewestar's expression looked solemn. "So, he has no parents," Milkheart finished for him. "In that case, he can join." Ewestar leapt up on top of the rock, slipping slightly. "Let all cats old enough to swim the rapids gather under the Wet Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. At once, the cats assembled underneath the Wet Rock, their eyes still narrowed. "We have a cat who wishes to join RiverClan." Ewestar's voice rang through the clearing. The cats narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Ewestar took no notice and continued speaking. "They are a rogue kit whose parents have died. They are Basil-" she glared down at the young tortoiseshell kit. "He will now be known as Basilkit until he receives his apprentice name, and he will be taken care of by Milkheart." Milkheart nodded. A silver tabby suspiciously eyed the pale cream she-cat. Milkheart turned to him. "Silverstorm, it'll be fine," she reassured him. Silverstorm stepped back. "Fine." he mewed. The cats all around him instantly changed from suspicious to welcoming. They cheered his name all around him. Basilkit took a moment to let the voices wash around him like music. He was a true member of RiverClan now- and he couldn't be happier. Chapter 3 Basilkit bounded out of the RiverClan nursery, excitedly wagging his tail. "Milkheart, can I go and play?" he'd squeak to his mother. "I don't see why not," Milkheart mewed. "But just don't leave camp, alright?" Basilkit nodded. "I won't!" he'd nuzzle his mother then pad off. He approached a group of kits playing few a couple of rocks. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" the kit on the rock asked, imitating the leader. "I do!" the kit below excitedly squeaked. "Then you shall now be known as Ospreyflight!" the kit on the rock announced. "Ospreyflight! Ospreyflight!" the other kits would chant, their eyes shining. Basilkit blended in next to a white tom-kit, and joined in with the chanting. The kit on the rock looked down at Basilkit. "It's Basilkit the rogue!" he cried out. The other kits squealed and hid. Basilkit was confused; what had he done wrong? "Why am I a rogue?" he asked, disappointedly. "Because your parents were rogues!" a kit squeaked from inside a bush. At that moment, Basilkit had never felt more left out than that moment. His eyes watered slightly. "Fine! I'll play with someone else!" he announced, padding off to the medicine den with his tail dragging on the dirt. Basilkit poked his head inside; the whole medicine den had a sharp, woodsy scent to it. He saw a row of neatly piled herbs, stretching out from one side of the medicine den to the other. Just then, the RiverClan medicine cat, Eveningmist, stepped out of the medicine den, some sort of strange yellow flower cramped in her mouth. When she saw Basilkit, her eyes lit up and she dropped the flower. "Hello, Basilkit." her tone was gentle and her eyes were friendly and welcoming. "Hello, Eveningmist!" Basilkit squeaked happily. "What's the issue?" asked Eveningmist. "Well, um..." Basilkit began. "the other kits won't let me join in on their game. They made me play as a rogue, and when I asked them why, they said it was because my parents were rogues." Eveningmist blinked solemnly. "Don't listen to them. We all love you, but it might take a bit of time for them to get used to you." Basilkit grew worried. "For now, would you like to learn about herbs?" Eveningmist asked, friendly. "Yes, please!" Basilkit's eyes gleamed excitedly. He followed the RiverClan medicine cat into the den, his tail swaying excitedly. Once he was in, Basilkit had a clear view of every herb. "Let's start with basic herbs," Eveningmist mewed. Basilkit nodded and he excitedly sat down. "The first basic healing herb is cobweb," Eveningmist explained. "cobweb is tied over wounds to help stop bleeding." Eveningmist pushed Basilkit a wad of cobweb. Basilkit excitedly dabbed the cobweb- it felt silky and soft, though very tough at the same time. "Cool!" he squeaked. The other kits are going to be SO jealous, he thought. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheFauxFox) Category:Super Editions Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)